


Hand In Hand They'll Fall Into Sleep

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, Torture, Witch Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Edwin comes to Camelot to seek his vengeance upon Uther... merciless and cruel





	

"Hand in hand they'll fall into sleep."

\- Kalmah (The Black Waltz)

 

 

Edwin entered the throne room. After healing lady Morgana, he was welcome in Camelot and king Uther paid utmost trust to him. Edwin had basically become his advisor. The man with a crippled face dropped to his knees. Certainly he will eliminate Gaius and Uther for his parents' lives... but first they both will suffer, watching their beloved ones perish mercilessly. "Your Highness," murmured Edwin, his face down not to show the sly smirk, "I fear I must show you something."  
The mayhem led Uther into lady Morgana's chambers. "I was going to check on lady Morgana's health," he said, "and she wasn't there, but what i found made me feel... uneasy." He lifted a small ornate stone from the table At the same moment Gwen entered the room.  
"It must be hers," spoke Uther, denying to believe Morgana, his secret daughter would be the witch. He didn't know indeed the powers were sleeping deep within Morgana and that she was seeing Morgause, her half sister, who was up to teach her the use of her dormant powers. "Seize her," he ordered. Luckily for Gwen, Edwin spoke up. "I fear Your Majesty you're mistaken. I myself have seen lady Morgana using this... amulet. She was hiding it from my sight. That's what urged me to let you know." Uther had no other choice but to suspect his ward... and his secret daughter.  
Lady Morgana was brought into the throne room. "Lady Morgana," spoke Uther off, his heart heavy, "do you recognize this object?" he lifted the amulet. "I've never seen that," replied Morgana, her voice perfectly calm. "If you allow, my lord," murmured Edwin, evil gleam in his eye, "those who practice witchcraft and enchantments tend to lie without a blink of an eye. I think we must use some... more effective ways of investigation. I've already called for help."  
The other day the chariot stopped at Camelot, a huge iron cage behind. A tall man with the black hat stepped out "I'm expected," he uttered and was lead into the throne room.  
"Aredian," welcomed Uther when the witchhunter was ushered into the throne room, his brow frowned with worry. "Uther, old friend," he replied, holding king's hand firmly. "It seems once again we have to fight the sorcerers craving for the decay of our good Camelot."  
Aredian was examining the amulet. "Well, my old friend, perhaps not everything is lost - this magical object might belong to some servant - lady Morgana's maidservant probably?"  
The following grievings happened quickly. When the kingsmen came for Gwen, Morgana defended her. Edwin's accusation didn't help. Aredian saw lady Morgana's beauty and wanted her to share bed with him for one night. Lady Morgana refused naturally. Thus Aredien decided she will be examined and tortured without Uther's knowledge. "Why add grief to such a burdened heart?" he explained.

 

Morgana was thrashing in the water, trying to reach the surface, but the punisher's strong hand was holding her head beneath firmly. When she ceased to struggle, they took her head out of the water with a rough pull, ripping some of her beautiful tresses out. Morgana gasped for breath and began to gush, coughing and spitting the water.  
"Do you confess to practising witchcraft and sorcery?" yelled Aredian. Morgana, still choking and gasping for breath, shook her head. Her face flew through the surface like a bullet again. She was drowning. Another tresses were ripped from her head, water and tears awash her face. But Morgana was still shaking her head.  
"Well, well, well," muttered Aredian, "it seems we will have to replace water" and with his gesture lady Morgana was bound to the chair. Aredian took a red glowing iron rod out of the hearth "with fire." Morgana's eyes widened with horror but her bounds protected her from any resistance.  
Aredian beckoned to his helpers. They ripped lady Morgana's shoes off and poured the bucket of boiling water over her poor feet. Morgana screamed as the vapour soared from her feet. Aredien pressed the glowing rod to Morgana's feet and watched the skin peel off and reel around the rod with the hissing sound.  
Morgana was screaming, but she was way stronger than Aredian expected. She denied to give in to the men tyranny. She was the proud enlighted woman and would rather suffer than to let masculinity to humiliate her. "You are a tyrant," she sput, "and you abuse fear to get what you desire. But I will never be your trophy! I will never be any man's!" Besides Gwen, her best friend, and Morgause, her half-sister and lover, no one knew lady Morgana was gay. But it was not her destiny to be merry ever again. Aredien had her thrown into the dungeon without water and food. After a week, Morgana was wretched on the verge of death, but she still retained her nobility. She never confessed.  
After the week, lady Morgana was released from the dungeon. She left the prison as quickly as her mangled feet allowed her. When she took a step out on the courtyard, the sun had almost burnt her eyes, but as she inhaled the fresh air, life came back into her veins. She should see Gaius, the court physician, but she feared to spend any more minute here on Camelot.  
Morgana was walking on the tips of her feet. They were skinless, itching, burning. She wasn't able to lay her feet on the ground, nor wear any shoes. She had two wooden branches to help her stand steady. She left her childhood's home with grief and heavy heart. Terrible agony was consuming her feet and she was barely able to make ten steps in a row - then she had to sit down and rest. The blisters on her feet were cracking, covering her feet with smelly pus and causing more pain. Morgana bit her lip and followed her trail to the the only one who was left for her. She was slowly crippling towards Morgause's hut.

Back on Camelot, Aredien captured Gwen. "Where is lady Morgana?" he asked. "I don't know," replied Gwen by truth. "I haven't seen her since you've..." Gwen swallowed her own fear "tortured her. You abuse your power!" Aredien gave her a cruel smile like if he didn't hear the last words. "I do not believe you're telling us the truth. We'll begin with the pincers," he grinned to his helper. The pincers were glowing red and Aredien was going to rip and scorch Gwen's skin, lips, tongue perhaps.

Morgana reached the hut after the terrible agonizing journey. Morgause didn't expect her, but she indeed hurried to see her. When she opened the door, the smile on her face turned into a mask of horror and wrath. "Sister," she whimpered, holding Morgana in her arms. "The witchhunter," whispered Morgana, sibilating with agony. "There's the witchhunter on Camelot."  
Morgause laid Morgana to the bed and began to cast healing spells. If Aredien is nigh, they both are in mortal danger, but they cannot flee until Morgana's condition gets better... way much better. Morgause's eyes were filled with tears. 

Gwen's arms were dislocated.. ripped from the joints. When Aredien began to grind her fingers, she cried out the name: "Morgause!"  
Every citizen of Camelot knew Morgause - she was a healer and her potions were helpful where Gaius' knowledge seemed not sufficient. Aredien knew her home soon enough.

Morgause's eyes were almost burning as she was casting the healing spell, the most powerful she has ever tried. Morgana was strong but she was crying with pain as her feet were being coated with the film which was to create new skin. Morgana hissed: "I can hear something." Morgause, still murmuring the enchantments, crept to the door. She could not open it. She moved to the window. The wooden hut was coated with shrubs and hay. Men in red Camelot regaliae were standing around with torches. Morgause hurried back and embraced Morgana tightly. She broke down and began to murmur the ancient prayer:  
"For all those who died - undressed and shaved.  
For all those who vainly called gods, just to have their tongue ripped.  
For the stabbed, pulled on the rack, broken in the wheel for the sins of their punishers.  
For those, whose beauty woke anger in the hearts of their torturers.  
For those, whose ugliness had the same effect.  
For those who were neither beautiful, nor ugly, but just poor women denying to confess.  
For the fragile fingers ground in the pilliwinks.  
For the soft arms ripped from shoulders."  
Morgana held Morgause firmly through her pain as the flames began to consume the walls of the hut. "For all the witches, my sisters," they finished in the simultaneous voice, "who died happy, knowing the flames will set them free from their biggest sin - being born women!" And when the burning ceiling collapsed and buried them beneath, they were still hand in hand.. forever.

"And she is screaming

They won't leave her alone."

\- Emilie Autumn (Gaslight)

 


End file.
